


Kissnapping

by Anonymous



Category: Free!
Genre: Drunken Kissing, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-11-03 06:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10961997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Кисуми украл первый поцелуй Харуки.





	Kissnapping

Кисуми уже не помнил, как согласился пойти на прощальную вечеринку выпускников Иватоби-Самедзуки, организованную Го в доме Харуки, но об этом он ни капли не жалел — было весело. Не прошло и пяти минут, как Кисуми почувствовал себя своим. Нагиса и Момотаро приняли его быстро — уже с самого порога схватили за руки и потащили внутрь, Го, незаметно ощупав его бицепсы и пресс, вся засияла и, проявив свои организаторские способности, приобщила к общей суматохе, Рей и Айчиро скромно поздоровались. Лишь Рин глянул на него ревниво — неудивительно, Кисуми был знаком сразу с тремя его старыми друзьями. Правда, Кисуми это не заботило. Он пришёл сюда приятно провести время в хорошей компании.

Они закончили приготовления: освободили комнату, приготовили закуски, разлили напитки и заняли свои места. Кисуми по школьной привычке устроился между Макото и Харукой и приобнял последнего за плечи. Харука сразу же скинул его руку и недовольно поджал губы. Кисуми улыбнулся, решив пока не доставать его. Вечер только начинался.

Сначала они выпили за окончание школы, потом за удачное поступление, за дружбу, за будущие победы. Игристое вино вскружило Кисуми голову. Вокруг не смолкали весёлые голоса: Нагиса и Момотаро без конца шутили, Рин, Го и Макото заразительно смеялись. Даже Харука и Соске едва заметно улыбались, наблюдая за ними. 

Кисуми расслабился и привалился к плечу Харуки. Тот то ли не обратил внимания, то ли стал податливее после алкоголя. А еще через пару стаканов Харука позволил положить себе руку на плечо – и Кисуми повело. От Харуки пахло свежестью и морской водой, и ужасно хотелось прижать его к себе крепче. А потом – поцеловать.

Харука, словно почувствовав что-то неладное, высвободился из полуобъятий и скрылся в ванной комнате. Кисуми немного выждал и пошёл за ним следом.

Дверь оказалась не заперта. Кисуми приоткрыл её и заглянул внутрь. Харука упирался руками раковину, с чёлки капала вода — умывался, чтобы прийти в себя. Момент казался неподходящим, но тут Харука поднял на Кисуми рассеянный взгляд. Пора было действовать. 

— Кисуми? — удивлённо произнёс Харука, поворачиваясь к нему. Вода, тихо журча, текла из забытого крана. Этот звук эхом отдавался в груди Кисуми; внутри уже давно бились о рёбра целые цунами.

Харука покачнулся и прислонился бедром к стиральной машинке. Только сейчас Кисуми заметил, что тот совсем пьян. Харука выглядел слишком расслабленным, его взгляд плавал, как лодка в открытом море на мелких волнах, а на губах застыла рассеянная улыбка.

Кисуми сглотнул. Плотина, сдерживающая его желание, с треском разрушилась. Он шагнул к Харуке и обнял, прижимая к стиральной машине. Тот лишь изумлённо выдохнул, когда их губы соприкоснулись.

Кисуми множество раз проигрывал этот момент в голове, но ожидания оказались ничем в сравнении с реальностью. Его словно закружил водоворот, в голове зашипели тысячи пузырьков, тело охватила удивительная лёгкость. 

Пьяный Харука был уступчивым, позволял обнимать себя, гладить, а через несколько секунд ответил на поцелуй. Кисуми раздвинул языком его губы, обхватил ладонью затылок, впутываясь пальцами в волосы. Харука тяжело вдохнул и неуверенно обнял его за шею. Там, где соприкоснулась кожа, наверняка должны были остаться ожоги. Кисуми застонал и скользнул ладонями под его футболку, оглаживая спину, проводя пальцами по ложбинке позвоночника. Просунул колено между ног Харуки.

Тот вздрогнул и, увернувшись от поцелуя, упёрся руками в грудь, отталкивая. Кисуми понял, что его занесло.

— Отойди от меня.

Море, бушующее внутри, вмиг испарилось, оставив после себя только пар, неприятно оседавший на коже.

— Хару…

— Дай пройти.

Кисуми пропустил протрезвевшего Харуку.

Он добился, чего хотел, но горчащий осадок отравлял пережитые воспоминания.

Кисуми закрыл воду и вышел к остальным. 

***

Кисуми наблюдал за Харукой: он выглядел бесстрастным, но вблизи легко можно было разглядеть ходящие желваки и трепещущие от возмущения крылья носа. Он старался держаться подальше и как можно реже пересекаться взглядом. Кисуми нравилось выводить Харуку из себя, но не такую реакцию он хотел получить.

Остаток вечера прошёл тише: неугомонный дуэт Нагисы и Момотаро наконец утомился, Айчиро сморило от выпитого, Го вместе с Макото и Рином убиралась на кухне, Рей доказывал Соске, почему баттерфляй самый красивый стиль плавания. 

Харука где-то прятался. 

— Где Харука? — спросил Рин.

— В саду, — ответил зевающий Нагиса, — сказал, что здесь жарко.

Кисуми фыркнул: «Как же», — и тоже вышел в сад.

Харука сидел на веранде и смотрел на светлячков. Он выглядел обманчиво спокойным, но стоило Кисуми сесть рядом, напрягся. Харука нервничал, а Кисуми боролся с желанием вновь прикоснуться к нему. 

— Эй, Хару, это был твой первый поцелуй?

— Не называй меня Хару.

Другого Кисуми и не ожидал, но продолжил допытываться:  
— Ну так?

— Это не имеет значения. — Харука не смотрел на него и упорно старался игнорировать чужое присутствие.

— Для меня имеет. — Кисуми уперся локтями в колени и, наклонившись вперед, заглянул ему в лицо.

— Для тебя он точно не первый, так какая разница. — Харука отвернулся.

— Но ведь первый с тобой. — Кисуми придвинулся совсем близко — бедро к бедру — приобнял за плечи и ткнулся губами в висок. — Первые поцелуи всегда такие волнительные.

Харука скинул с себя его руку и резко вскочил на ноги. Зло глянул на Кисуми.

— И последний, — отчеканил он, скрываясь в доме.

Кисуми вздохнул и разлегся на веранде, заложив руки за голову.

В любом случае оно того стоило.


End file.
